


Lifetime

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: This is based on Ben&Ben's song Lifetime.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Twitter already. ☺️

Lifetime

Seungkwan can’t believe he’s getting married to Vernon one week from now. They grew up together. He met Vernon when he transferred school on third grade. Vernon was also a transferee back then. They were the new kids who stick with each other. Seungkwan is loud and gets on trouble easily. While Vernon was a pacifier. Opposite do really attract each other, huh?

They both became each other’s bestfriends. Not to mention they live on the same building. It’s safe to say they’re together 24/7. On weekdays, they go to school together, eat lunch, play, became study buddies, and walk home together as well. On weekends, it’s either Seungkwan comes over on Vernon’s house or vice versa. Sofia, Vernon’s little sister got close with Seungkwan pretty quickly. Seungkwan always indulge the girl with anything she wants to play with. Vernon being the chill one, just waits on the side until both of them finish playing. He then invites Seungkwan over to his room. It’s either they play videogames or he lets Seungkwan listen to his demos. Yes, Vernon is an aspiring music producer, he can also be a lyricist. Seungkwan is his number one supporter. That’s when the time Seungkwan got interested with music as well.

It continued until they reached senior high. They’re the duo, a one plus one. You can’t be with Seungkwan without Vernon, and Vernon without Seungkwan. They released some songs as well during this time. It played on the local radio, delighting them both. They’re famous in school. Some even question their title as bestfriends. When they’re asked about being more than that, both of them shrugs. Or they just laugh it off. Both thinking it’s absurd. What they have right now is more than enough for them. Not until one faithful night.

It was raining hard, they’re stuck in school. Cliché as it seems, they both don’t have their phones with them. Neither got an umbrella. And hold this, they’re locked in their classroom. Vernon got cheeky and decided to startle Seungkwan. He knows the older gets scared easily. So he purposely throw something to the window. Earning a scream from Seungkwan who ran to him panicked. Seungkwan keeps on screaming while he clung on him. Vernon just laughed it off. Not noticing how close their faces are.

_Was he always this handsome?_ Seungkwan thought. His heart beat erratically after the sudden realization. He’s in love with his bestfriend. He’s in love with him for years now. He suppressed it because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Because every time they’re asked if they could be more, Vernon just laughs it out.

Seungkwan braved it, after their graduation, he’s ready to confess. And voila! Who would’ve thought Vernon felt the same way. This is how it went down.

“Nonie, I have something to say. Promise me it won’t affect our friendship. We already promised to be bestfriends for a lifetime but I like you more than that. I love you Nonie, not just as my bff but more than that. I just realized it. I’m sorry. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Silence took over after what he said. His head hung low when he didn’t hear anything from Vernon.

“Kwannie~ nothing’s gonna change, if there’s something that’s gonna change? It’s how I will treat you more special. I love you too Kwannie. Even before middle school. I got scared as well it might ruin us. Thank you for being brave. Will you take this coward to be your boyfriend?” Seungkwan can’t believe what he just heard. This is the best day ever!!! They’re now on their way to get their college degree and they’re together.

College went on smoothly. They never had any big fights. Just petty ones where they just laugh it off after realizing how childish their banters are.

Right now, at the age of 22, they’re both successful on their own fields. Seungkwan is now a singer/host, who would’ve thought that loud child got into showbiz. Vernon became a music producer. They’re a known couple in the industry. And when they announced their engagement, the nation celebrated with them.

They’re on their way to the tailor shop. They went together for their suit fitting. The couple is glowing, you can really see they love each other.

It’s the wedding day~ Everyone is excited. A lot of photographers are waiting outside the church. They even called it the wedding of the decade.

Vernon is already inside, waiting for Seungkwan to walk down the aisle.

Seungkwan arrived at the church. Waving at the fans waiting outside. You can see happiness radiates of him.

He’s now walking… each step takes him closer to his one love. He can see Vernon’s teary eyes, clasping his hands together. Anxiously waiting to take Seungkwan’s hand. Just one more step and----

Beep beep! Seungkwan bursted in tears when he heard his alarm clock ring. It was a good dream. A dream he never wants to wake up to. He wants to live in it. All of it was their memories together, not until the part where he confessed his love for Vernon. He’s a coward for keeping it in. He’s a coward for not trying. He’s a coward for running away. Yes, he ran away. After realizing he has feelings for Vernon, he distanced himself. He studied college in the province. He cut off their communication. He never told Vernon any of it. Not until 5 years later, he received a wedding invitation. Vernon will get married to a singer, a known one at that. Seungkwan is proud how Vernon successfully became a music producer. While he stayed in the province as a teacher. He hosts and sings for school events. The dream of doing it on a bigger stage forgotten when he decided it’s better off he and Vernon become strangers.

He flew to the venue of the wedding. All expense paid by Vernon. And last night, the night before the wedding, when Vernon drank more that he can handle, Seungkwan brought him to his room. And there, he saw a broken Vernon. When Seungkwan was about to leave after he settled him in, Vernon pulled him back. And words poured out, “Kwannie~ don’t leave please. I miss you so much. I thought we’re going to spend our lifetime being bestfriends? How can you leave me without a word? How can you cut me off of your life in an instant. I loved you, you know. I waited.”

Seungkwan’s tears flow, crying without a sound. Afraid of waking up Vernon from his sleep talk. He does this whenever a big day is coming for him. _He loved me? Loved? So he doesn’t love me anymore? I lost my chance? Because I’m a coward._ Seungkwan thought.

He was about to caress Vernon’s face when he spoke again,” But Kwannie, thank you. I found the love of my life on my way to you. I followed you after two years. And there I found you laughing with a man. He was your co teacher. You were laughing when he spilled your iced coffee. When I turned around, I collided with the girl I’m getting married to. I found her because of you. I love you Kwannie~ as your bestfriend, can you stay even after I get married? I just want to have my bestfriend back for good.” Vernon held his hands tightly after saying those. A moment after his grip loosened and you heard him snore.

Seungkwan ran back to his room. Crying himself to sleep, and that’s when his dream began. Maybe the words left unsaid triggered for his dreams to be laid out that way. If only both of you were brave enough. If only you risked it all. If only you stayed. If only you trust the love you have for each other. It could’ve been you walking in the aisle, taking a step closer to Vernon and promise a lifetime of love and happiness.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Always open for comments and feedback.


End file.
